


Good Wine and Cards | Erimaris Reborn Fluff

by AnDeasAriana



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Erimaris Reborn, Original Work
Genre: Card Games, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDeasAriana/pseuds/AnDeasAriana
Summary: It was the night of the stakeout in Alphahalt. With Stryll gone, L and Shava wasted little time winding down.
Relationships: L Fury/Shava Serprent, L/Shava Serprent





	Good Wine and Cards | Erimaris Reborn Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to account for the time both characters spent not participating in the botched stakeout that was happening at that time. This was the day that the relationship between L and Shava started to bloom.

It was the night of the stakeout in Alphahalt. With Stryll gone, L and Shava wasted little time winding down. Since leaving the guild for the Rainbow-Ruse mission, almost a week ago, there had been little downtime. Nivyn was set to out-do even that mission. L opened up a bottle of Wine which she had procured in capital after Haero's arrest the day before. It was a Starsyian red. Shava found playing cards and a strange metal bowl that L had not yet seen. Shava's pack was as chaotic as it's owner.

Games of Blackjack were replaced by War, War for Go-Fish, and Go-Fish for climbing into bed in their nightwear to stay warm as they talked the night away. The sheets up to their waists, and their backs to the headboard of the king sized bed. To say they conversed is misleading, both women were masterful in their ability to give nothing away no matter how much they talked. Even drunk, they always said just too little to peel away the veil swaddling their hearts. Somewhere, between the hours of black Nivyn night, they had seen their gridlock for what it was, and conceded. They were not keen to press their curiosities.

At least, not those ones.

At some anonymous time, Shava put her empty bowl aside. She turned back, but remained silent. Shava looked to L, her eyes latching onto her. She threw her arm over L's shoulder and sidled up to her. L was between words, telling a story Shava would probably forget in the morning, when she noticed Shava’s demeanour and movements. At first there was befuddlement, but Shava didn’t look away. She watched as L’s expression displayed confusion, then recognition, followed shortly after by a measure of fondness. L set down the much depleted bottle of wine and capped it off. She then turned to face Shava again.

“Found something you like?” L jovially asked.

“Something like that...” Shava replied, without any great deflection. It didn’t feel important now. As she had down in the park, she brought her hand up to L’s face. She gently combed her fingers through the anarchic blue waves. L's eyes followed Shava's hand as it carded through her hair, snaking up to her hairline and back towards her spine. When the hand moved out of her peripheral, she looked back to Shava intently. Reef-blue eyes coasted from Shava's eyes, to her lips, down and then back up. Shava felt the Goosebumps rising off the paladin's neck, as her fingers slid further into her hair, her thumb resting beneath L's ear.

The two women locked eyes, the distinct sound of excited breath growing louder. Shava steeled herself as she pulled L closer, until their foreheads met at the hairline. The brush of foreign breathing on their faces, the smell of wine, the rising heat; it was intoxicating.

Shava, still guiding the movement, pressed a kiss to L's forehead.

Then, pressed a second to L's cheek.

And then,

She kissed her.

Their first kiss was timid, almost chaste. And yet, Shava felt outside herself, a feeling influenced by alcohol. She leaned into her for the second kiss, dipping L's head back. The move sent a stutter of L's hot breath down her face. The paladin moaned softly. Then, L brought her hands up to Shava's waist, clutching her nightdress. Only to draw deeper breath, did they break that kiss. Their foreheads came back together as Shava's hands fell to L's hips. Shava began to laugh, and so did L. Releasing their nervous excitement.

"Were you.. Waiting for that?" L asked.

"Maybe." Shava coyly replied. They both laughed again, all their worries were out of mind.

"Honestly, this wasn't what I was expecting at all." Spoke L, dumbfounded.

"Oh?" Shava sounded, eyebrow raised and eyes fierce. "What were you expecting?"

L gave her a smile, like a cat would give a mouse. Her arms slithered around Shava's waist, crossing behind her. She pulled the Half-Elf woman closer, until they were chest to chest.

"Something more, _my speed_ " she drawled, with a toothy smile. Without warning, L tipped Shava onto her back.

Shava grasped tightly onto L’s front. Whatever insobriety was left, she couldn't feel it now. L freed her arms before clambering over Shava's prone form, sitting over her waist.

"Now then, this is my idea of a first kiss." L leaned forward, pressing her hands onto the mattress on either side of Shava’s head, careful not to pull her hair. She brought her head close to hers, ghosting Shava’s lips, before moving down, planting a small kiss just above the hem of Shava’s nightdress. She held it there for a moment, watching the Goosebumps rise across the bare skin. She continued, planting kisses in short hops up her chest. Her trail of kisses wound up to Shava’s jaw, then turned, moving back down and then up, to cover the whole curve of Shava’s neck.

Shava shuddered beneath her, indignantly whimpering with each breath. She felt slightly vulnerable. L placed her penultimate kiss on Shava’s jaw but rearing back her head. Shava hadn't noticed she’d shut her eyes until they opened, meeting those same reef-blue eyes. They gazed into each other, as L bowed down once again, to press her lips to Shava’s.

L felt it, and she was sure Shava felt it too. Maybe the world was still there, just far away. But in that embrace, there was no bed beneath them, no town of Alphahalt, no earth, no flesh. There was only a feeling. The emotion was so present, it could be hewn with an axe. Older than gods, the ancients swore on that which always saved them. Love, and Light. Love was their strength. Love was the strength L could feel reaching down into her fingers. When the kiss broke this time, more than the need to draw air, L was stunned, her drunk mind jamming up.

Shava, seeing L stare like an idiot, promptly grabbed her and rolled her over, firmly securing herself above L. The blue-haired girl’s mind blanked as she looked to Shava. Shava dipped her head down close to L’s ear.

“I much prefer you like this.” declared Shava in a luscious drawl. L’s heart skipped a beat. Shava then laughed at her own provocative tone and L couldn’t help but laugh with her. Shava yawned, worn out by a long day. Not feeling any reservations as she had before, she simply found a spot atop L’s chest and fell asleep. L had watched this as it had happened, and had half a mind to move her. Then she noticed, in all their motions, they were both tangled together by the bed sheets.

She gave a small sigh, then dragged a pillow over to support her head. She wondered how much longer Stryll would be away, and apologized to her vacant presence as if it would make her return any less awkward. It didn’t matter, she was drunk, and tired. She left a hand on the back of Shava’s head, before the world faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more from me in the future.


End file.
